


The Deeply Rooted Assholery of Nathan Young

by Lauren_Flowerpot



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Maybe get back together?, Nathan doesn't know how not to be a dick, Nathan is his own warning, Other, Simon is sad, There's a lot of hurt, They do get together briefly but then Nathan screws the pooch, This Is STUPID, Universe Alteration, essentially the boys cannot get their shit together, eventually comfort? Maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Flowerpot/pseuds/Lauren_Flowerpot
Summary: "I can't stop burning bridgesI'll win you over, make you my ownAnd then we'll both feel differentYou can't possibly give what I want from youI know I said you were perfectI made the rules that you didn't knowAll of these expectationsYou can't possibly give what I want from youOh, it's all my faultNever meant to be so unkindI don't listen when you talk, ohAnd what it comes down to is I'm afraid of losing something that shouldn't be mine, oh"SONG IS NOT MINE- it's just what kinda spurred this happening.





	1. Inaudiable

**Author's Note:**

> "I can't stop burning bridges  
> I'll win you over, make you my own  
> And then we'll both feel different  
> You can't possibly give what I want from you  
> I know I said you were perfect  
> I made the rules that you didn't know  
> All of these expectations  
> You can't possibly give what I want from you
> 
> Oh, it's all my fault  
> Never meant to be so unkind  
> I don't listen when you talk, oh  
> And what it comes down to is I'm afraid of losing something that shouldn't be mine, oh"  
> SONG IS NOT MINE- it's just what kinda spurred this happening.

“Do you want to go for a drink?” Simon looked at him. Realistically Simon had no ill intent, and Nathan would have loved to go, but he couldn’t let that happen.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” His eyes were filled with the supposed anger this concept instilled in him. Simon looked a little shell shocked and immediately tried backpedaling.

“No,” He genuinely looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes shifted from place to place nervously. “I meant all of us.”

“Did you?” Nathan jabbed his finger at Simon’s chest. “I am not your whore!” Simon stepped back a little and Nathan pivoted to walk away indignantly. Kelly rolled her eyes and sympathetically met Simon’s eyes. She stood to leave and strode off the roof. 

“Barry?” He hears Nathan from behind him, apparently not gone yet, and turns to glare at him. “Barry, where are you?” Nathan furrowed his brows and looked around the empty rooftop. Simon just stared at him in confusion, he was right there. He was looking right at him. 

“The fuck could he have gone?” Nathan muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’m right here asshole.” Simon yelled at him, Nathan didn’t blink at his outburst. Just continued kind of looking around. “Nathan! You prick! I’m right here!” He threw his arms up to try and get the other boy to acknowledge that he was there. Nathan sat down on the lawn chair situated near them. He rubbed his eye and dragged his fingers down his face.

“Fuck, way to go asshole.” He whispered to himself. Simon was getting genuinely scared, anxiety rose in his chest.

“Nathan, I’m right here.” He said urgently. “Look at me, you can hear me.” He pleaded stepping closer to the chair. He reached out and shook Nathan’s shoulder. The boy startled and looked around in a panic. He jumped up and spun to catch any possible attackers, each time his eyes sliding right over Simon. Simon stared terrified at Nathan, his eyes widened and began tearing up. Nathan wouldn’t resist an opportunity to call him a pansy for crying, he couldn’t. But he did. Nathan just kept scanning the roof and scratching the back of his head as Simon cried. 

“Simon, last chance. I’m sorry, do you still want drinks? You really saved our asses.” Nathan pleaded at the boy he did not know was right in front of him. “Fuck this!” He huffed and stormed off the roof. Simon just stood there, in the wake of a proposition he so desperately wanted to say yes to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horizontal lines indicate changing in time because one time bit was too short to be it's own chapter.  
> Also warning for jokingly using gay hate words? What are they called? I'm tired.

"And you, you little freak! What was that on the roof of the community centre?" Nathan spat once again pointing his finger at Simon's chest.

"I was trying to save you..." Simon looked pained.

"Well you failed, spectacularly, didn't you?" Nathan rolled his eyes and turned to the others as Simon looked at the ground. Nathan huffed. "I need to eat. Has anyone got a kebab?"

Simon's eyes flicked back upward. "Do you want some chewing gum?" He took the pack out and showed it to the other boy who squinted at him.

"Tutti-frutti?" He drawled.

"I like it." Simon said with the same facial expression. Nathan rolled his eyes and took the pack from him.

"Man, that was a bad scene in there." He began unwrapping the gum. He wouldn't let anyone know this; but as the smell of the gum hit his nose, and his mouth started mass producing saliva at the prospect of eating for the first time in fuck knows how long, he had never been more appreciative of Simon.

"I thought I'd starve to death." He stated shoving pieces into his mouth. Simon zoned out and looked at Nathan as he loudly chewed his gum and was probably being an asshole. He watched his mouth chew, he watched his eyes flick from person to person, he watched Nathan.

"Catch you later?" Simon heard as Nathan began walking away, zapping him back into reality. He watched Nathan go and adjust his pants as he went. "That Fucker." Curtis laughed as he went. The rest of the group slowly fell into easy relieved laughter as Simon just stared after him.

 

* * *

Simon raised his phone to snap a picture of Nathan as he stared at something in the distance. He snapped a picture and stopped to admire the boy's face.

"You have really nice good bone structure." Simon cringed as he realized too late how incapable of taking a compliment Nathan was. Nathan turned his head slightly to look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" He patronized. Simon swallowed before deciding he was going to stick to his guns.

"Yeah." He stated nonchalantly.

"I bet you want to run your tongue alone this jaw bone then you kinky fuck!" Nathan laughed. "I always knew you wanted some of this. You uphill-gardening-turd-burglar." Simon stood and his eyes widened slightly at both the creativity, and length of the insult.

"And if I was?" Simon mentally eviscerated himself for the second time in five minutes. Nathan just lost it.

"Ay, Barry, I'm proud of ya, you big fluffy queer!" The word kind of cut Simon and he winced a little before turning to find someplace else to be.

"Oh! Barry! Going back into the closet already? I can help you with this internalized homophobia! Be yourself melonfucker!" Was shouted at him as he retreated in frustration into the community center.

Kelly looked at him sympathetically as he walked in cheeks blazing.

"Does it count as homophobia if I'm not gay?" He asked her exasperatedly. "Because I think I've just experienced a hate crime." Kelly laughed at him and flung an arm around his shoulder squeezing slightly. 

"Aw he's just dickin' ya around." She comforted.

"mmm" Simon hummed in response thinking about Nathan's stupid bone structure.

"You sure you ain't gay Simon?" Kelly questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck off!" He defended his thought privacy by shoving his hands over his ears and stomping away as Kelly laughed after him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Simon couldn't really stop thinking about the bone structure incident and what Nathan had said, not even necessarily Nathan believing he was gay. What he said about Simon wanting to lick around his jawline. Because now that it was in his mind, he kind of did.

_"How would he react if I just pushed him up against the wall? I would just take a second to live in the shocked expression on his face."_ Simon smiled as he thought. _"Just pressed my lips against his jaw, tracing it with my mouth, it would be warm. And soft, he lookes like he's shaved today."_ Simon thought to himself.

Kelly smirked at him from across the room, but he was too busy shoving his reddening face into his palms to notice. She laughed to herself and made her way to sit beside the flustered boy. She put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. 

"You ok, Juliet?" Kelly chuckled.

"Leave my mind alone!" He hissed. "It's going through something right now!"

"Mhmm, you should really show him how you feel." 

"Why the hell would I do that?" Simon guffawed.

_"Fuck, he's talking to Kelly again. Are they together? Have they fucked? How did I miss this?"_ Nathan's mind raced from across the room. Kelly snorted and Nathan turned away indignantly.

"I just have a feeling he'd want to know." She smiled genuinely at him and patted him on the knee.

"He'd call me a pansy and the shit he pulls would just get worse." Nathan looked down at his hands. 

"I can almost 100% guarantee you that won't happen." Kelly looked in his eyes. "He's all like 'Oh Simon, he's so fit. Oh Simon, why won't he love me boo hoo hoo!'" She mock wept and rubbed her mimed tears away. Simon shoved her laughing. Nathan unfortunately only heard this part of the argument.

_"Fuck Kelly! I know you can fucking hear this you incomparably-traitorous-bitch-slut-ass-wiping-limp-dicked-asshole!_ " Kelly choked on her spit laughing. _"You laugh now but I will tear your asshole to your scalp you bastard!"_

"Go talk to him." Kelly slapped him on the shoulder and he involuntarily stood up with a yelp. "Go on!" She shooed him. He hesitantly looked back at her before slowly crossing the community center. Nathan narrowed his eyes at the approaching boy and thought angrily at Kelly. _"_

_If Barry is coming over here right now to play some sort of power move and sick type of role reversal. And take the piss out of my purely physical attraction to him you will both be dead."_

"Barry..." he squinted.

"Nathan..." Simon paused and waited to meet his eyes.

"Look, Whatever you're going to say, I'd like you to know that Kelly is a severely deluded individual and must not be taken at face val-mmpph!" Nathan's rambling was cut off by Simon swiftly bringing his hands up to hold Nathan's face and press his lips against his. Nathan's eyes stayed open and wide at the soft contact.

_"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit"_ Kelly heard. Simon pulled away looking shaken and fearful. He dropped his hands to his sides.

"I'm sor-"

"You, me, closet, now." Nathan spewed quickly turning entirely red. Simon let out a sigh of relief before being yanked by his arm towards the broom closet. Kelly winked after them as Curtis entered the room with great confusion.

Nathan threw open the door before tugging them in and slamming it. Before Simon could ask how this was going to work he was being pushed against the wall and lips were crushed against his. It felt so good that Simon didn't want to stop to breathe. But the broom digging into his back was a significant distraction from the boy who's body he was soon to know. He pushed gently on Nathan's chest.

"Fuck this." Nathan looked confused and Simon wildly gestured to the brooms behind him. "My place?" He asked.

"Yeah." Nathan breathed out of his swollen lips. The roles were reversed as Simon took Nathan's hand and threw open the door tugging him along towards the exit. Curtis, who had now sat down, looked even more confused as the two passed by disheveled and in a hurry.

"Use protection!" Yelled Kelly.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon fumbled with his keys and willed the door to his house to open. His sister would be at school for another three hours. He clumsily knocked the door open, tugged Nathan into his chest, and kissed him hard as he kicked it shut. He tore from him for one second to admire his eyes, eyes that had now been focused entirely on him. Love filled him up and his chest tightened.

As horny as Nathan was right now, he just gazed right back at those blue eyes. He brought his hand up and brushed Simon's cheek with his thumb. Simon blinked up at him and he frantically scanned the room for a soft surface. He spotted a couch and he shoved Simon towards it. Simon was on his back now blinking up at him sweetly and Jesus, Nathan was hard already. Simon wiggled to sit up a bit to Nathan's disappointment.

"Have you done this before?" He asked curiously. 

"No.." Admitted Nathan rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I think I'd like to be the one fucking you." Simon looked at a spot on the sofa rather than Nathan. 

"Hell yeah." Nathan breathed. 

"I think we need significantly less clothing." Simon smiled. and stood up. Nathan yanked him forward by his jumpsuit collar and kissed him roughly before aggressively shucking away the layers of fabric. Simon in turn rushed to undress the other boy, leading to a mess of limbs and clothing all tangled together. Simon stepped out of his jumpsuit and trousers that had already been undone and blushed in his underwear and t-shirt. Nathan followed suit and sheared his pants as well. Simon bridged the gap and pulled upwards on the hem of his t-shirt. Nathan stood there bare chested and Simon placed his palms on his abdomen. Nathan giggled. Simon raised an eyebrow and feathered his fingers against the boy's sides. Nathan spasmed and laughed sharply.

"Ticklish?" Asked Simon grinning. 

"Sh-shut up." Nathan stammered. "Take that off." He tugged at Simon's shirt. 

They stood shirtless in front of each other and just took each other in. 

"Fuck" Whispered Nathan looking at Simon's chest. This is all it took for Simon to grip him by the hips and pull him down on top of his stomach on the couch. Nathan sat there speechless and stared down at Simon.

"You sure this is alright by you?" Simon worried.

"Simon, shut up and tell me what to do to have you fuck me." Simon smirked at one of the official uses of his name being in pure need. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of his boxers and began sliding them off his ass, being sure to skim his knuckles against Nathan's bare ass. Nathan shifted so the boxers could be tugged off his legs and discarded. 

Simon stared at the now exposed flesh and brought his hand up to brush against it.

"f-fuck!" Nathan coughed and began tugging on Simon's underwear until they were bunched around his ankles. Fuck, when did dick get so hot? When did Simon get so hot? Nathan sat up, legs parted around Simon's legs, and brushed the strip of hair leading down to his crotch. Simon shivered. Nathan stooped down to whisper in his ear. "Fuck me."

"Gladly." Simon breathed back. gripping Nathan's hips as he encouraged him to switch places on the couch. When Nathan's back was on the couch Simon spread his thighs and slid two fingers into his mouth, pulling them out slowly so tendrils of saliva dripped from them onto Nathan's stomach. 

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked curiously. 

"Saw it in porn." Simon hummed and pressed his fingers against Nathan's asshole, "Is this ok?"

"Fucking do it." Nathan strained. Simon slid his fingers in as Nathan tightened around him. 

"You ok?" Simon looked at Nathan who's eyes were closed.

"Mmmm." Simon pressed in further and remembered where google said the male G spot was and pushed his fingers in that direction.

"Ahhhhhh-ahh!" Nathan screamed. Simon pulled his fingers out and looked concerned. "No! Not, bad." Nathan panted. "Very good, more." Nathan pleaded. Simon smiled as Nathan spread his legs farther as if to encourage him. "Please." He groaned as Simon hesitated. Simon slid his fingers back in and felt around for that same spot. He wanted to try a couple things. He found the spot he knew as Nathan cried out again. 

First thing he wanted to try was just pressing there for extended time. He looked into Nathan's eyes as he pressed his fingers hard against it. Nathan writhed beneath him and bucked his hips upward. Simon kept his fingers firmly in place and watched the boy beneath him twitch in pleasure. 

"S-so long, I-i c-can't- it feels so- so much pressure-" Nathan spoke in broken English until Simon was done with testing. Precome was dripping out of the tip of Nathan's dick and he gripped Simon's ass. 

"I need a condom." Simon cooed.

"Jeans pocket, hurry." Nathan begged. Simon retracted himself and stood to retrieve his phone and a condom. He slid between Nathan's legs again and hid his phone behind him as the opened the condom with his teeth and slipped it over his dick. Nathan pressed his eyes shut and nodded aggressively. Simon adjusted his hips and slid his dick into Nathan's ass. Nathan's breath hitched and his eyes closed even tighter. Simon palmed his phone and quickly took a couple pictures of the helpless boy underneath him.

He turned on video as he slid slightly out and thrust back in. He built up a rhythm and caught every breathy beg and whisper on camera as Nathan kept his eyes screwed shut. As he hit Nathan's G spot again he took his free hand and brushed Nathan's tip with his thumb. Nathan gasped loudly as he came hard for Simon's camera. He opened his eyes and looked up at Simon through thick eyelashes before noticing the phone in his hand. Simon came then and Nathan moaned loudly.

"I got that on camera." Simon panted as he put the phone down, "I can delete it if-"

"Don't." Nathan rasped and moaned as Simon slid his dick out of him. "Keep it." 

Simon laid down and put his cheek against Nathan's heart. Only mildly aware of the stickiness, Simon's eyelids fluttered closed and he fell asleep with Nathan tracing lazy circles in his hair.

* * *

 

"Simon Bellamy!" Jarred Simon and Nathan out of their slumber. Nathan looked over Simon's shoulder to be confronted by a woman who looked surprisingly like him. Simon jumped off the couch and covered himself.

"Fuck!" Simon swore turning bright red.

"It looks like you already have. on my fucking couch Simon? For fuck sake!" She spoke with her hands like Simon did sometimes. "Tell your friend to cover himself please. I'm not yelling at you naked." Nathan threw his hands over his junk and sat up. "You two go shower, and for god's sake do not have sex again in there, you have twenty minutes until I return with your sister and start supper. We'll talk about deep cleaning the couch later." She listed frustrated. 

"o-ok-" Simon stuttered. 

"And your friend is staying for supper Simon, you're fucking him and I haven't met him?" She scolded. "Upstairs with you assholes. Also clean the fuck up." Simon scrambles to gather clothing in a ball in his arms as he rushed passed his mother towards the stairs and prayed Nathan was following.

He took the stairs two at a time and heard someone doing the same behind him. He slid into the bathroom and relief flooded him when he heard the door shut after him.

He didn't look at Nathan as he stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. He didn't hear movement.

"I'm not going to bite. Get it." He heard Nathan shift and step into the shower before pulling the curtain shut. Simon already had soap in his hands and he looked shyly at Nathan. "May I?" He looked down at Nathan's dirty torso and then at him. 

"Go ahead." Nathan smirked. Simon gently washed off semen from his lover, were they lovers? 

"What are we?" Simon looked dejectedly up at the taller boy who had taken some conditioner and was fingering it through Simon's hair.

"I- don't know..." Nathan paused "How's about fuck buddies?" He laughed but Simon stayed serious. Nathan dropped his hands for a moment to take Simon by the hand. "What do you want to be?"

"I'm not saying it, you'll make fun of me." Simon furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the shower drain. Nathan sighed before getting himself down on one knee and still holding Simon's hand. 

"Will you, Simon Bellamy, take me, Nathaniel Young. To be your bathroom officiated boyfriend?" The word felt weird on his tongue, but he got to see Simon's eyes widen and his face slowly split into a smile, so it was worth it. They finished washing up and got into fluffy robes to make their way to Simon's room.

Nathan stopped him on the way there and bent to kiss him softly. "Boyfriend." He tested out again. It was sounding more right by the minute.

 


End file.
